


do you ever think of me in the quiet, in the crowd?

by pressure



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Ficlet, Luke's sad, M/M, alternative universe, and needs to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressure/pseuds/pressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if Ashton still thinks about him, if he misses him sometimes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you ever think of me in the quiet, in the crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's this, it's nearly 5am. I'm sorry if this is shit. 
> 
> Title from 'Where are you now?' by Mumford and Sons.

Luke thought he was over. It was supposed to be over and he felt pathetic. A few weeks ago, while he looked for some old papers that could've come in handy he stumbled through it. A leaf of paper with a dumb doodle of an elephant that didn't look like one on it. If anyone saw it they'd think an 8 year old made it, but no, Luke knew it was draw by him. Later that night the memories tormented him vehemently. He could see that smile and hazel eyes every time he closed his eyes, that stupid giggle filled his ears and he started to desperate.

He shed tears because it needed to stop. He cried until he felt his eyes sting just as much as his heart. It was not fair. What was he supposed to do? He practically gave Ashton his heart and the tanned boy only gave him back the shattered pieces and an ache in his chest when he left. Luke was mad, but not at the older boy—at least not anymore. He was mad at himself; he was the naive one, he was the one who was too blind to see, too guileless to let him get under his skin, too attached to let him go. He felt exhausted, and angry and sad. He wanted peace; he was determined to move on.

So the next day, when he was feeling a bit better physically and looked more composed, he called that boy who was on Music Theory class and apparently was interested in him. Maybe the fact that he looked quite the opposite to Ashton was what convinced him finally. Pale skin, soft edges, unnatural shades of colors in his hair. He got to know him. He made the other boy and himself believe that he actually cared for Michael, that he was interested in him too the same way.

Sometimes, when they are laying next to each other naked in bed at three AM, Michael's light snores filling the room and hearts beating to a different time; Luke likes to wonder. He wonders if Ashton still thinks about him, if he misses him sometimes too.

 

_Probably not._


End file.
